Sonia's Task
by AdamLL
Summary: Nergal has given Sonia an order that changed her life forever.


Author's note: I do not own anything. Fire Emblem 7 has conflicting scripts. In the support convo with Canas, Nino shows a picture and says her dad, mother, and her twin brothers are in it. She goes on to name them Juge, Iris, Kai, but doesn't name the other brother. In chapter 26x Sonia only says there were two children. I also heard that twins can only be every other generation, so if she did have twin brothers then she couldn't have had Lugh and Rei. I am just going to go with two children.

Sonia's Task

Sonia walked into her master's room and asked why she was summoned.

"My lord Nergal, you summoned me."

Nergal looked at his most accomplished piece of work that he has created so far. She was a voluptuous woman with long dark indigo hair. She had bright gold eyes and had great power in anima magic. He also decided to give her human memories and emotions. He wanted to make her feel chosen and not just another one of his morphs.

"Yes Sonia, I am glad you came. I have a task for you. I know you can accomplish it for me."

"I will do anything you ask my lord."

"There is a family that is known for their magic around the world. They hold the secret of the dragons. I want this secret. Do what you must but I want you to raise the youngest child as your own. The other child is old enough that he will remember. Dispose of everyone. Do not fail me."

"I won't lord Nergal."

Sonia leaves the room with a smile on her face. She thinks about what she must do.

(I am the perfect being chosen by lord Nergal to do his will. This task will be nothing for me.)

She arrives at the town Nergal instructed her to in hopes of finding some information about the family. She learns that they are very compassionate and they never turn away someone in need. She dresses in rags and walks to their house. She sees a maid playing with the son.

"Hello, is it possible that the master of the house would provide shelter and food for a poor traveler?"

The maid replied with a smile; yes let me show you to the master. The maid guided Sonia and the child to the house. She let Sonia in.

"Please wait here while I get the master and his wife."

"Yes, thank you so much."

The little boy looked at Sonia.

"Who are you?"

Sonia grabbed the little boy.

"You will find out soon enough."

The master and the lady walk into the room. The lady of the house is carrying her precious baby girl.

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes I did, I know you hold the secret of the dragons and I want you to tell me everything you know."

The master of the house pulls out his book. "I don't think you know who you are dealing with. We will guard the secret to our graves."

Sonia laughs "I don't think you will be able to resist." She holds a knife to their son.

The mother gasps. "Please don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this."

"Tell me everything and he will live."

"You are heartless!"

They confess all they know about the dragons.

Sonia laughs and slices the young boys neck. He drops to the floor and slowly bleeds out.

The mother screams "Nooo!!!"

The father prepares a spell, but Sonia is faster and tears him to shreds with Excalibur. The mother drops next to her dying husband sobbing.

"Please we told you everything why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to."

She grabs her by the hair and flings her across the room. She proceeds to kick her until she lets go of her little baby girl. Sonia picks her up and cast elfire on the house. The woman lies in her burning house as Sonia walks out with the most important thing in her life.

The maid rushes out of her hiding place to save the woman.

"Iris, Iris please get up. You will burn to death."

Iris is too weak to get up. She tears her necklace off and gives it too the maid. "Keep this with you. Nino will need this to know who she is."

The maid held her hand as she died, not just from being beaten but from a broken heart, and rushed out of the house. As she looked at the beautiful house she worked in through teary eyes burn to the ground, she thought of what Iris said. "Nino will need this to know who she is."

(Everyone is dead, that vile woman killed them. I didn't want to say anything but her daughter is dead.)

Sonia looked at the child in her arms as she walked back to her master.

"What a despicable waste of life. I don't know what Nergal is thinking, but I will obey his orders. This child may be my undoing."


End file.
